Ryuga
is a fictional character in the Metal Fight Beyblade metaseries created by Adachi Takafumi. Ryūga is one of the villain characters from the Metal Fight Beyblade anime, and manga series. Appearance Ryuga has tanish-peach skin with a yellow dragon headwear. He has white hair with a red streak on it and he wears his coat as a cape. His eyes are normally ruthless and merciless and usually has an evil sneer on his face. Personality He is portrayed to be pure evil and shows no mercy to his allies or enemies, he loves to attack the beys of his enimies until the bey is crushed. He also enjoys terrorizing other beybladers and has a power-hungry personality. Although in episode 51 it is revealed that Ryuga's behaviour was caused by L-Drago possession over him. History He owns the mystical L-Drago 100HF, referred to as the . He is Ginga's ultimate rival. Coincidentally, he keeps his beyblade on his arm with something shaped like a dragon from the Asian legends. He is part of the Dark Nebula organization, where he is seriously worshiped by all the followers, even Daidoji, who is an adult. Ryūga is the reason Ginga's father, Ryūsei, apparently died. With the Dark Nebula, he attacked the town Ginga lived in. After defeating Ryūsei in a battle with his L-Drago, rocks fell from the volcano on top of Ginga's father. This is why Ginga hates Ryūga so much, besides the fact that he takes it as his mission to defeat Ryuga and follow in his father's footsteps. Synopsis (Anime Version) The Beginning When Ryūga first appeared in the anime, he is seen inside a capsule in a coma. Ginga and Pegasus' presence in the area allowed him to wake up. Afterward, Ginga challenged him to a bey battle when he confronted him. They fought on the stadium often used by the Dark Nebula, and with his insulting and taunting comments to the protagonist, Ginga was easily distracted and furious. This caused the event in where he was able to restore Ryūga's power. With his energy back to 100%, he won the battle effortlessly with his final attack from L-Drago, leaving Ginga in shock that he lost to him and Pegasus in scratches. In the Battleblader Finals Pegasus turned into dust. In Season 2 of Metal Fusion, wich is not aired yet here, Ryuga owns Meteo L-Drago, and Ginga owns Galaxy Pegasis. After another fight between Ginga and Ryuga with the new Beys, Ryuga wins and turns back to Number 1 Blader. Ryūga's power has not fully come out yet. He says he is "concealing the power of Meteo L-Drago." The only person who is stronger the Ryūga when he is not showing the real power of Meteo L-Drago is Damian. If Ryūga unleashed the real power of Meteo L-Drago, he could beat anyone in the series. Beyblades L-Drago 105F: is Ryuga's first beyblade in the manga. Lightning L-Drago 100HF: Ryuga's second beyblade after L Drago 100F "evolves" during the battle with Benkei near the end of Chapter 9 in the manga, and Ryuga's current blade in the anime. Lightning L Drago is an Attack type beyblade with a left spin. L-Drago is a forbidden beyblade whose seal was broken by the the Dark Nebula organization it was defeated when Storm Pegasus sacrificed itself to defeat it (anime). Meteo L-Drago LW105LF: Ryuga's third beyblade in the anime and manga. He got this beyblade when he went into a cave and launched "L-Drago" into a lava blast and when it came out, it was "Meteo L-Drago" Beast/Finishing Moves : is the beast inside Ryūga's beyblade. :Dragon Emperor: Soaring Bite Attack: Ryūga's first finishing move in the anime and manga is called , it is referred to as a . :Dragon Emperor: Soaring Kill: Ryūga's second finishing move in the anime and manga is called . :Dragon Emperor: Death Claw: Ryūga's third finishing move in the manga is called . It is referred to as an "Ultimate Dark Spin Move" :Dragon Emperor: Soaring Destruction: Ryūga's fourth finishing move in the anime is called Dragon Emperor: Soaring Destruction (破壊ソーリングドラゴン天皇, Hakai sōringudoragon ten'nō). It is referred to as an "Ultimate Dark Spin Move" Quotes *"Playtime's Over!!" *''"The more angrier you get the more power L-Drago will gain!"'' *''"Destruction! Destruction!"'' Trivia *In the Japanese version, Ryuuga is 13 years old. *Ryūga literally means "dragon's fang". *Many members of The Dark Nebula have a streak of hair a different color than the rest of their hair. *L-Drago gives Ryuga forbidden powers and controls him. *Ryuga in the Metal Fight Beyblade DS Game actually happens to fight other bladers and not Gingka. In the story mode he even accidentaly saves some bladers. *In the Beyblade Metal Fusion DS game, all other characters have no one following them, but Doji constantly follows Ryuga and gives him secret info on Van and other threats. *He looks very similar to Ren's Gundalian form in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. *He has the same seiyu to Lambo(Future) form in Reborn! References Navigation Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Dark Nebula